Ice Hearts
by Jack-Frost12
Summary: What happens if Pitch wasn't destroyed? What happens if Jack and Pitch's daughter were soul mates and the world's fate rested in their hands and their hands alone?


**I do not own Rise of the Guardians- although it would be pretty cool too!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Almost six months after the Guardians defeated Pitch, they rested and celebrated. But not far off in a small village known as Burgess, under the shadows of the trees and mountains, hid Pitch. He was recuperating from when the Guardians defeated him. Kiki, who was the daughter of Pitch and the only one to also inherit his powers, was the young priestess in training of her village and the one who was destined to decide the fate of the world. She feared that she would cause such destruction to her people.

Kiki had one secret though: she wanted peace among everything. Nightmares were not her style. After growing up with the kids of the town and learning all about the spiritual Guardians, she could betray either side.

Pitch always said that he loved no one, but that was never true. There was one. A woman named Sentra. Together they fell close to one another. Only three years later they conceived a child and a few months later, Kiki was born. Pitch knew that with his powers drained and inside the girl, he locked them away so that she could not overpower him.

The Man in the Moon showed great promise in her. Her destiny was also intertwined with Jack Frost's path. Their paths were only about to cross...

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Kiki's P.O.V.)**_

Today was the day. Grandpa had told me that it was going to be another snow day from school. I was so happy. I shot out of bed and flew over to the window to see the ground below. A winter wonderland lay out beneath me. Even the lake was frozen over. Every tree and bush just seemed to be covered with little ice crystals. Man, did I love winter!

Running down the stairs as fast as I could, I threw on my winter jacket and my snow boots and raced outside. Standing not ten feet from my house was my best friend, Coner. He came over to me and hugged me real tightly in a bear hug. Almost six months of not seeing him had brought me down.

"Hey there, Kiki," he said.

"I missed you, Coner!" I cried.

He let go of me and I raced out into the open field of snow. The sound of my feet crunching on the snow felt good. Almost everywhere I looked there was snow. I ran around jumping and laughing until Coner tackled me into a huge mound of snow. The cold icy wetness seeped into my jacket and through my shirt, leaving me a cold, wet mess.

Coner lay there on top of me just laughing until I pushed him off of me. After I sat up and brushed the snow off of me, I felt a snowball connect with my head. I looked around me to see if Coner had thrown it, but he was still lying in the pile of snow. All around me was just snow and a boy? He looked not much older than I was, yet he looked like he had come out of an anime show or something. His hair was white and his eyes were the deepest blue I had ever seen. The saddest part was that he was barefoot. Any man would know not to go outside barefoot on a winter day like today.

I walked towards him and held my hand out to him. He looked at me in surprise.

"Come with me. It's too cold out here for you," I told him.

The boy leaned against the crook in his hands. "Me? You can see _me_?"

He just stared intently at me as I leaned in close to him. "Of course I can see you. Now get off of the ice before you freeze to death. I think I have another pair of shoes you can borrow."

The boy stared at me a little while longer before he erupted into laughter.

"Seriously? Me? Freeze to death? Ha! I'm Jack Frost, girl."

"Jack Frost? As in Jokul Frosti of the Viking legends? Shouldn't you look older than seventeen? More like seventy or even eighty?"

Coner called out my name and I spun around.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Someone who thinks they're Jack Frost!" I laughed trying to keep my cool.

"No one's here," he told me when he caught up to me.

I looked back at the boy and he still stood there out in plain sight.

"But he's right there. Right in front of us."

Coner looked again, but wasn't impressed. "Okay. If it really is Jack Frost, then have him create a snowman or snow angel. Now."

I looked at the boy and he smirked. There was a quick moment of a gust of wind and the boy was flying over a huge patch of snow and settled in to create a snowman. I was amazed at how he could fly and how the snow was forming together to create the snowman. Coner looked amazed also as he was staring open mouthed at the snowman.

"Oh my god!" I screeched. "You are Jack Frost!"

Jack smiled and waved his hand out in a 'thank you' gesture. I couldn't believe that Jack Frost was standing in front of my house. I'm sure Coner is now going to struggle with reality and fairytales.

* * *

**Coner is actually said as Conner. I thought spelling his name like this made him more unique.**

**Jokul Frosti can be translated as Jack Frost. **

**I will also answer any review anyone has about my story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 (Jack's P.O.V.)**_

It was different. I didn't know why I felt this way. Was it because a teenage girl could see me? Was it the way she spoke as if she knew me her whole life? She would only make things more fun now that I had someone else to play with. I shifted my staff slightly to let snow fall.

Running a hand through my hair, I called the wind silently. I moved effortlessly through the air as the girl shoved her friend. She watched me as I flew over the lake next to the house. I know there is no way to explain my happiness.

"What's you name?' I ask.

"Kiki. And this is Coner."

"So, you wanna have some fun?"  
She looks to me with a smile I've never seen before. She runs to the lake and walks onto it steadily.

"It's been a while since I ice skated."

I smirked. She had no clue what she was in for. I circled her and landed lightly on my feet. I ice skated slowly at first until I saw Kiki having trouble keeping balance. This was the moment I needed. Sneaking up behind her I pelted her with snow. She screamed out in shock from the cold and the wetness of the snow melting to her clothes. It only made me laugh.

She stood up slowly to look at me with such fire in her eyes that I had to dodge out of her way when she came at me.

"Nice one," I chuckled.

She growled in annoyance.

"Hey, Kiki! I think we're not supposed to go out onto the lake," Coner called.

Kiki struggled back to land just in time to see cracks in the ice. I should have known that the ice was too thin.

"_Thanks_, Jack!" Coner snapped. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I guess I just didn't see how thin the ice was."

Coner helped Kiki up and I floated in front of her. Her black eyes glared right through me and I knew I was in trouble, which wasn't new for me.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes the ice can be thinner than it looks."

Her eyes softened and she brushed the leftover snow off of her jacket. Coner just kept leading her over to what I think is her house.

"I'll see you later, won't I?" I called.

Kiki looked back at me and grinned. "Yeah. How about tonight?"

"What time?"

"Sometime after dark. Snow looks prettiest in the moonlight."

I smirked. I'm glad she likes winter because that's all I am.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Kiki's P.O.V.**_

I plopped down on my bed and looked up at my ceiling. I couldn't believe I had actually met Jack Frost, or my imagination was running wild again. My only problem was Coner. He seemed a skeptical about it. It was upsetting to know that Coner couldn't see Jack and all the fun he created. I rolled onto my side and unbuttoned my jacket. If I could, I would stay outside in the snow forever.

A knock at my door startled me.

"Yeah?" I called.

It was my mom. She looked worried.

"Your Father is worried. You seem to care only about those Guardians. Would you please try to forget about them?"

"Why? It's not as if they would hurt me?"

"You are the heir to your father's powers. Kiki, without them, you wouldn't survive long with the Guardians."

"But I just met Jack Frost. _The_ Jack Frost, Mom! His ice and snow are so much more fun with him around." I sat up and pulled my jacket off. "Besides. I'd love to the other Guardians."

Climbing out of bed, I skipped across my room to grab a sketchpad and some colored pencils. It was time to draw Jack and a beautiful ice and snow scenery around him. I glanced up and my mom was glaring at me. I just smiled and went back to my sketch.

Hours later, I looked up from my sketch to see the sun was setting. I had spent so much time on drawing Jack that I never realized that I had not eaten all day. My stomach growled, so I rushed downstairs to see Coner talking to my mom at the door. I ducked into the kitchen just in time to avoid him. Coner always knew how to distract me from what I was doing and I really didn't want my stomach going off with Jack around.

I made me a sandwich and grabbed a can of lemonade from the fridge. Upstairs in my room was Coner. He was staring at my drawing of Jack with me ice skating and the Moon high up in the sky.

"Hey, Coner," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you weren't going to get yourself hurt by thinking _Jack Frost_ was outside your window."

"Even if he was, I was not going to hurt myself."

"Nice sketch of yourself, though."

I sat down my drink and sandwich to face Coner. "Why are you really here?"

"I know you think Jack Frost is real, but he is not. He's just some fairytale. Do pigs fly? Does the Easter Bunny or the Tooth Fairy exist? No."

"What's your point?"

"I don't want you to end up going crazy and chasing dreams that are not real."

"Please, Coner. I only want to have fun. Is not that what everyone likes to do?"

"The way you speak of these myths—do you actually think they are real?"

"We will never know. But I've see Jack Frost."

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and believe in the Frost boy, but you have _me_."

I sighed and looked to my window.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Jack's P.O.V.**_

Landing lightly on my feet at the North Pole, I wandered up to the Globe room where North and Bunnymund were waiting. I smirked and jumped up onto a desk to watch the rest of the Guardians appear. Tooth and Sandy finally appeared and I lowered my staff to let it touch the ground.

"Oh, Jack!" Tooth yelled when she saw me.

This was not the first time Tooth hugged me and put her fingers into my mouth.

"Hello everyone! So good to see you all made it."

"What did you bring us together for this time, North?" Bunnymund asked.

"Ha-ha! Man in the Moon has told me that darkness is returning."

"Is there to be another Guardian?" I asked.

"Didn't we just get a new Guardian, and how would you know?

"My belly told me." North put his hands onto his stomach and shook it slightly.

"We can't judge Manny, Bunnymund."

Tooth had let go of me and was converging with everyone else. Sandy looked annoyed as he tried to point out that Man in the Moon was rising to the center of the room.

"Guys?" I called.

Everyone still bickered.

"_Guys!_" I finally yelled. The Guardians looked at me. "Sandy is trying to say that Manny is rising."

North looked up at Manny before he bellowed a great laugh and looked to everyone. "I told you that darkness was returning."

I was worried. Why would the darkness be returning, and how could Pitch still be alive? I remembered seeing him get destroyed by his own Nightmares. Even worse, who was this new Guardian?

I watched the center of the room as the crystal rose out the ground to reveal the new Guardian. As the crystal formed shapes above it, I felt my heart speeding up. The crystal finally stopped on the one person you would never believe to be a Guardian: Jamie, the little boy who wast the first person to see me.

Staring at the crystal shape of Jamie, I realized that I had been right. Jamie was a true Guardian of us.

"Good choice, Manny," North bellowed again.

I smiled and jumped off the desk. "I guess we know where we're going."

Everyone looked to me. Bunnymund hated it when I tried to take charge.

"Why does he think he's in charge? The troublemaker will just get us all killed!"

"I know my way around Burgess, Mr. Peter Kangaroo Cottontail."

Bunnymund glared at me as I moved in close for the challenge he was giving.

"No time for that, Bunnymund," North said, startling the both of us. "We have a new Guardian to recruit."

I smirked at Bunnymund and followed North. Again, he wanted to take the sleigh. I could easily fly there, but we were talking about North. He was not one to listen so easily. Sandy and Tooth got in without a fuss. Me, I just stared at North like he was crazy. I was not going to ride in the sleigh when it took me half the time to get here by flying on my own. I did not want to take forever to get to Jamie, especially when I had to meet back up with Kiki.

"Get in the sleigh, Jack. You'll just hold us up," Tooth explained.

"I don't have time to be late. I have to meet up without someone tonight."

"And who would this be?" Bunnymund questioned.

"A girl. She wants me to make it snow for her."

"Come on, Jack. We'll be back in time."

I stared at North crossly. How would he know? I finally climbed into the sleigh to have North whisk us off.

Landing on the ground right outside Jamie's house, I noticed that Jamie was playing outside with his little sister, Sophie. She fell into the snow and laughed. Jamie looked up to see me and the rest of the Guardians.

"Jack!" he yelled running up and hugging me. I was still surprised whenever he hugged me.

"Jamie," I said, "We have something to tell you. North?"

"Man in the Moon has given us great news. He's chosen a new Guardian."

"A new Guardian?" Jamie's eyes were lighting up like fireworks. "Do you know who it'll be?"

"Yes. He's standing before us."

"Where? Where?"

I continued looking at Jamie when I realized that he would have to leave his family. I did not want him to lose his family like I had.

"Guys? Can we talk for a minute?" I asked.

"What is it?" Jamie looked at me with his large brown eyes.

"This is between us. I really have to talk to them."

I walked back over to the rest of the Guardians and looked at them nervously.

"I don't want Jamie to be Guardian."

"Why not?" North asked.

"Jack, I know how much you care for him, but we have to tell him."

"Tooth, he'll lose his family. I don't want him to _never_ see his sister again."

I looked to the ground thinking about my sister. I missed her even though I didn't know her that much.

"Jack, please. We cannot decide if they are a Guardian. Manny chose for us."

I looked back at Jamie and nodded to the rest of the Guardians.

"Jamie," I called, "Man in the Moon chose _you_."

Jamie stared at me. "Me? He chose _me_?"

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Jack's P.O.V.**_

Jamie had been so excited until we told him he would have to leave his little sister and family behind. Then he could not decide and it was getting late. I had to go to Kiki's home. I could not upset the new believer in me. I said goodbye to Jamie and the others before setting off for the pond.

Arriving in front of Kiki's window, which was easy to locate thanks to her girly room, I tapped the window. Kiki shoved it open and grinned at me with her black eyes. She wore the cutest snowflake pajamas. On her bed sat Coner, who was working on some sort of drawing.

"Do you seriously think that Jack would be here?"

"Of course he is! I'm always gonna believe in him!"

Coner rolled his eyes as Kiki let me in. I only sat down on her window sill. It was good to know that I had a fan like her. She plopped down on the edge of her bed so she could be closer to me. She began to speak to me as though there was nothing wrong.

"So, what do you want to do? The lake's still open if you want to go ice skating again. Oh! We could even-"

"Whoa, whoa! Do you not remember what happened earlier today?"

I am sure that was not my fault, I thought to myself.

Kiki put her hands on her hips, her black eyes glaring straight at Coner. In all of the three-hundred years of my life, I never thought to see a girl to get this protective of me. It was strange.

"I will not let you talk down on the one thing I _do_ believe in! Humans needs fantasies to keep themselves alive. Without those fantasies, everything would slowly die off in the darkness."

I held up my hands to defend myself. "Hey, don't I get a say?"

"Sure, Jacky!" she squealed and wrapped her arms around me. "_Burr_. You're so cold. I guess that's a curse of being something beautiful."

She let go of me and shivered. Her eyes looked to Coner as he sat up on the bed, the drawing falling to the floor and his hands starting glow a bright red. This was new.

"Let her go, ice fiend!" he snapped.

Kiki shook her head and threw her arms around me once more, only I felt her shivering uncontrollably. I pointed my staff and him and shot off a blast of ice that I hope would freeze him over. Clutching Kiki close to my body, I jumped out the window.

"Wind, take us away!" I called out to the night sky.

When the wind touched my body, I began gracefully float along the starry sky with Kiki burying her face into my blue sweat jacket.

"But was wip him?" I heard her ask, almost every word muffled.

"I don't know, but I'm sure the others will."

I pulled her body closer to me as we landed lightly on a set of trees. Her body continued to shiver. This was not something a Guardian would do, would they? The main problem to it was that I was not used to girls being around me. How did they work? What could I do to keep her warm?

"J-Jack?" she asked, her teeth chattering violently.

"Yeah?" I turned my gaze to the wide open sky.

"Can we go somewhere more warm? Somewhere I can actually not freeze to death?"

I glanced at her. Under the bight reflection of the moon, she looked wonderful. I had never seen a girl with such soft brunette hair and pale skin.

She laughed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You are so cute when you're confused. Now let's go."

I held up my staff and wrapped my arm around her, waiting for the wind to catch a hold of my staff.

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Kiki's P.O.V._**

It was so cold, and not to mention that Jack's skin was colder than ice, but that's the price you pay for beauty. Up here, among the clouds, it was scary. I could actually see the town coming up beneath us. So, heights were never my thing. It's not as if I am afraid of them, I just don't want to be dropped and go tumbling to the Earth to go: _splat_! I did not want to die this way. I buried my face into Jack's sweat jacket again and breathed in his scent. If I was chewing Winterfresh gum, then that would be what I was smelling.

We landed on something hard. Pulling my head from Jack's shoulder, I saw that we were on the roof of a building. I let go of Jack to take in the view. Every building looked magnificent in the glowing dusk light.

"Below us is a building selling winter clothes. Go and get some."

"That would be stealing! I don't want to get on the naughty list, Jack!" I hugged my arms close to my body, still shivering. "Where's Jamie's house?"

He pointed down the street at a row of houses. I picked out Jamie's.

"Take me there. I know Jamie."

Jack held me close to him again and we were whisked off to Jamie's house. Even as we flew this time, I still buried my face into Jack's shoulder. We landed on Jamie's front lawn to see a group of fairy tale stories all gathered outside: a fairy covered in bird feathers, a bunny that was taller than me, and an adorable glowing, round man that was the color of gold sand.. Standing beside, who I think is Santa Claus, was Jamie. He looked a little pale and upset about something. Jamie lifting his head to see me with Jack.

"Jack!" he shouted and ran to him.

I smiled in spite of myself. The cold was getting to me. At this rate I would pass out before I got any warm clothes on. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. Jack turned to look at me.

"Let's get you something warm," he said.

Jamie's round brown eyes peered at me from behind Jack. "Hey, are you that girl that lives by the pond?"

I nodded slowly. My teeth began to chatter.

"Can we just get inside before I freeze?"

Behind me a big hand touched my shoulder, making me jump. I glanced up at who it was to see a man in a red suit and a long white beard. My heart skipped a beat. In front of me was lengthy rabbit with such beautiful gray fur and light green eyes. He leaned forward and sniffed me.

"Come on! That tickles!" I giggled.

The bunny jumped back and held out a boomerang. "Wh-what? You can see us?"

"Yes, and I would really like to be warm. Thank you."

Jack let go of Jamie and whispered something to him. Before I could ask what was going on, Jamie ran back inside and came out with a big furry jacket. I gladly took it and slipped it on. Jack stood up, walked over to me and leaned his staff over his shoulder.

"We should really get going."

"Going where?" I asked, intrigued by Jamie climbing into the sleigh.

"The other Guardians and I have to initiate Jamie into the group, but it's back at North's castle. You can come too sine you cannot come home after the _incident_."

I looked down at the ground. "I would really like to know what is going on! Why did Coner light up like that? Why did he lie about _not_ seeing you, Jack?"

Jack took my chin in his free hand. "We will find out, but first, you need to be safe. Come with us."

Santa looked at me with concern and wonder in his eyes. "What do you mean, child?"

"My friend lit up like fire on a candle stick. Everything is just becoming so unreal. I don't understand any of it."

"We'll talk more about this back home. For now, get in the sleigh."

Forcing myself to get into the sleigh, I sat close to Jack, his body still freezing cold. The other's climbed in after us. I guess this was it. I was officially going insane, but if Jack was real, could the other fairy tales be real?

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Kiki's P.O.V.**_

**NOT FINISHED**


End file.
